Conspiracy
by POME
Summary: What if Naruto's been living his whole life while being kept in the dark, clueless to the lies around him, even those between his closest people? In a struggle to fight for his beliefs he grows strong only to find out its all been one big lie. NaruxTemari


This fic is a spur-of-the-moment-inspired kinda thing. I'm not sure if I should continue..

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo

-_BRIINNG BRIINNNG-_

The alarm clock shook violently on the nightstand, with each ring bringing the owner closer and closer to the edge of impatience.

"Mnnggg, shut - UP already!"

An arm shot up in annoyance and proceeded to drag the warm blankets further up the person's face, covering the head until only blonde tips showed.

This defensive act only resulted in the alarm clock ringing louder and shaking, if possible, more violently than before, the shrill rings slowly driving the person to insanity.

_-BRIINNNGG!! BRINGGG!!-_

In a swift motion a strong hand swept across the nightstand, ruthlessly demolishing everything in its path. The once loud, angry alarm clock flew across the small room and with a crash, smashed into a wall and fell to the floor in scattered pieces. The evil thing was no more.

_Ahh, silence…_

The person had a content smile on their face, ready to drift into blissful sleep again, but the hard-earned silence did not last long. A loud, persistent knocking soon came at the door. The person attempted to go back to sleep, hoping that whoever was at the door would just give up already and leave him alone, but alas, fate seemed to be against him today. As the irritating knocking continued, the person sighed, pulled off his blankets, and slipped his feet into a pair of warm fuzzy bunny shoes.

The person got up and began to slowly pad out of the room, still in a sleepy daze. As he passed by his closet he noticed a broken something on the floor. He rubbed his eyes drearily and noticed that the mess was just pieces of his former orange, bunny eared alarm clock.

_Weird, how did that get there?_

The plastic tidbits stared up at him pitifully, and for a moment he was tempted to pick them up and place the little orange pieces back together with a useful repairing jutsu he had learned a short week ago from Kakashi-sensei. The white haired man was hopeless when it came to advice for picking up girls, but he was an expert at picking up handy jutsus during his travels thanks his Sharingan eye, the person mused. The insistent knocking came back again, this time louder and more impatient, demanding entry into the persons humble apartment. Broken from his short reverie, the person once again began his short trek to the door. Forgetting he was still clad in his childish orange pajamas, the ones with the little green frogs on them, he undid the latch and slowly opened the door.

"NARUTO wake up you baka! Something's happened to Sasuke!!"

At the mention of his broody team mate's name, the boy in the orange froggy pajamas snapped to attention. His once sleep heavy drooping eyelids were now wide open, showing crystal clear cerulean eyes that didn't bother masking the boys concern.

"What happened to him? Where is he?!" His voice was laced with a hint of fear, desperation, and a helluva lot of worry.

_What if Sasuke attempted to escape and go to that snake bastard again? What if he died on his mission? What if he ran away to find Itachi to avenge his clan in a battle to the death? _

_What if.. What if.._

In that short moment in time Naruto's mind had switched from sleep deprived to panic mode. Vivid pictures of Sasuke dying a gruesome death, Sasuke being stabbed through the heart with a poisoned kunai, Sasuke's body being possessed by Orochimaru, Sasuke slowly being killed by Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan; the bloody images flashed through his mind one by one and his stomach began to do quick flips.

Without realizing it, Naruto's hand had been clutching his doorknob like it was his life line the moment he opened the door and saw Sakura's disheveled form there. Her pink hair was in disarray, her clothes wrinkled like she had just gotten out of bed, and worst of all, her usually bright green eyes were dull, red and puffy, like she had been crying the whole way to his house.

His grip on the doorknob tightened at the sight of her lifeless eyes, the whites of his knuckles showing in stark contrast to his tanned skin.

"Sa-Sasuke, h-he's at the hospital in a c-coma. We have to go. _Now._" His eyes narrowed as he watched his team mate closely as she spoke, her body slightly trembling as little sobs would rack through her body, causing her to stutter helplessly.

_That TEME! He better not have gotten himself into trouble or I'll kill him when he's out of his coma for getting into the coma in the first place and making Sakura cry. I __refuse__ to let another one of my precious people suffer!_

Naruto let go of his iron vice-like grip of the doorknob. His demeanor was suddenly dead serious and all manners of his childish, silly self left him. His face became unreadable and cold, the total opposite of his normally grinning self. It was like he suddenly became a completely different person, a much more dangerous one. This Naruto was to be feared.

He lifted his pink haired team mate onto his back in a flash and prepared to shunshin to the hospital with determination set in his eyes. His voice came out cold and deep with commanding authority and determination, leaving no room for arguments.

"Lets go."

And in a blur of speed no one knew Naruto possessed, both members of Team 7 were gone.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The receptionist at the front desk of Konoha's hospital looked up in confusion as her papers flew up in a sudden gust of wind.

_That's weird…I could have sworn I saw a blur of bright colors, orange and yellow, just go by me…_

She shook her head as if to clear it of confusing thoughts and bent back down at her monotonous paper work. She squinted at the scrawled tiny words she was supposed to be decipheri--reading and frowned when she was stuck on a particular word. Her glasses slipped down from the bridge of her nose and she pushed them back up impatiently, sighing in frustration.

How the hell did the Hokage manage to sit at her desk all day facing a huge pile of new law proposals, policies, treaties and what not? At the thought of all the work Tsunade-sama had to face every day, the receptionist looked up and thanked her lucky stars that her job wasn't half as bad. Instead of looking up to see the ceiling, she found herself face to face with a pair of cerulean eyes. They held an indescribable amount of determination and worry in them.

The receptionist stared, transfixed, into Naruto's eyes until a cough brought her out of her momentary admiration of the sheer will the boy's eyes seemed to shine with. Embarrassed, she smiled sheepishly, her cheeks flushed a light pink as she stood up to apologize.

"Forgive me for staring sir, I just found your eyes incred--"

Cutting the receptionist off anxiously and slightly rushed, Naruto replied "There's no need to apologize. I'm looking for the room of Uchiha, Sasuke. Can you tell me where it is?"

The receptionist took in the clearly upset look of the pink haired girl (_hey, it's that talented young apprentice of Tsunade-sama's!)_ next to the boy with the powerful azure eyes and understood, nodding her head to comply.

"Head west on the third floor. He's currently under treatment in room 3W8, but he is in critical condition."

Naruto, not wanting to lose a second, rushed off to find his dark haired team mate and Sakura hurried after him, nodding a quick 'thank you' to the receptionist as they left, leaving a gust of wind behind them that picked up the monotonous paperwork on her desk once again.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto pulled up a chair and sat on one side of the hospital bed while Sakura sat on the other. The sterile scent of the hospital along with the blindingly white walls was unsettling, to say the least, and added to the solemn mood in the room. It was silent save for the small beeps the monitors hooked to Sasuke's body would occasionally make to indicate that the Uchiha was alive, although barely hanging on.

Naruto looked down at his motionless team mate and felt his stomach flip. The Uchiha was ghastly pale, more so than he was normally, and his skin had an eerie, gaunt color, especially the area around his eyes. Numerous scars and dark bruises that stood out in his pale skin littered his face, neck, arms, and Naruto was sure that underneath the hospital robe, the rest of the Uchiha's body was similarly marred as well. His hand clenched open and closed as he looked at the battered body of his team mate. He was vaguely aware that Sakura had been crying sometime while he was lost in his thoughts and had fallen asleep a while after giving in to her fatigue. He was alone in the room listening to her muffled breathing as she slept on the Uchiha's chest.

_Why couldn't i do anything about it? Why couldn't I save my best friend from being hurt? How could I have just sat back cluelessly while one of my precious people was almost killed?_

As these self accusatory questions ran through the blonde's mind, another angrier thought began to surface.

_Who did it?! Who would do this to Sasuke?! _

_Who would be strong enough to hurt him so badly??_

_Who the hell would hate Sasuke enough to--_

_--ITACHI!!_

_I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_

Naruto's hands were shaking, clenched so tightly in his fury that his nails began to dig into his palm and draw blood.

"_**Kit."**_

Kyuubi's voiced boomed through Naruto's mind, attempting to calm his host down.

_I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF THE BASTARD'S IN AKATSUKI!_

"_**Kit."**_

_HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HIS OWN FAMILY?!?_

"_**KIT."**_

_THAT COLD HEARTED BASTARD!!_

Angry that he was being ignored, the Kyuubi no Yoko snarled and took a deep breathe.

_I'M GOING TO FUCKIN--_

"_**KIT!!"**_

The nine tailed demon fox roared dangerously in Naruto's mind, his voice ringing with anger. Naruto froze mid-rant, surprised and annoyed that the ancient fox was berating him now of all times.

Satisfied with the sudden silence on Naruto's part, the fox began to talk.

"_**You are possibly the most foolish human I've ever encountered in my long life. And that, I must compliment you for. It is quite an achievement." **_

_Shut up Kyuubi. I'm not in the mood for your shit right now._

The fox growled indignantly. _**"You DARE talk to the Kyuubi no Yoko that way?"**_

_Is that a threat? Last I recall there's still a seal keeping you from attacking anyone. You're as harmless as a kitten._

"_**Foolish human. You think getting angry and screaming murder threats at Itachi is going to solve anything? You don't even have evidence that the older Uchiha has done anything to the brat."**_

_Shut UP Kyuubi! What do you know that I--_

At this the Kyuubi began to laugh, resulting in a strange barking, howling sound. The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood up as the cold laughter echoed through his mind. When Kyuubi's laughter died down Naruto quickly took the chance to speak before the fox could start another bout of eerie laughing.

_What the hell is so funny stupid fox?_

"_**Kit, you really are foolish. You doubt my knowledge? I, who have lived millennia before your village existed? I, the demon who reigned before the Hokages were even born?"**_

Naruto found himself unable to answer or argue with the demon, and he could have sworn he felt Kyuubi sneer mentally at his inability to answer. Damned fox.

"_**Seeing as how your foolishness is unable to provide you with a response, allow me to help. Let me tell you a little story…"**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Please let me know what you guys think!

I would love to get some feedback

& if you guys want me to continue please review ^^

_-pome_


End file.
